Last Day Before Summer Ed-cation
by Mid 90's
Summary: Taking place before "The Big Picture Show" After Eddy gets left behind, Ed and Double enjoy the last field trip without him. Kevin blows it out of proportion, and Jonny's acting more strange than usual. What will happen on this field trip, and will Eddy change his behavior?
1. Chapter 1

Ed cries into Double D's shoulder.

"Why did we have to leave Eddy Double D?!"

"Forgive me Ed, but we can't miss the last field trip because of Eddy's mishaps." The young genius tries to explain.

"What will we do without him?!"

"I promise you Ed it'll be fun."

After a sticky slime war in science class, the principal decides to ban Eddy from going to the peach orchards. He already knew Double had no part in this and Ed was only a tool in this plan leaving Eddy, the troublemaker as always. Eddy demanded his two friends to stay so he wouldn't be the only student from the school left behind, but Double D had enough of his shenanigans at school making them miss most of the trips. He needed a break so bad that he even went far as to take Ed with him by tempting him with many of his favorite treats. Ed knew in the back of his mind he shouldn't have left but the thoughts and smell of gravy flavored butter toast have waffed hus senses enough to split from Eddy.

Ed wipes his tears on his sleeve jacket.

"Please understand Ed. Eddy's schemes have gotten us into so much trouble that we missed almost all of the activities in the past year. He needs to understand that enough is enough. I promise after today you'll feel much better."

Meanwhile on the front of the bus Kevin scoffs seeing both of the Eds and starts complaining to Nazz.

"Man, so much for enjoying the last field trip."

"Kev, would you relax."

"How the hell am I going to relax knowing dork and dorkk are going to wreck this trip, I'm still not over that gravy pool you know."

"Okay I understand the pool of gravy, but this is the peach orchards, there's no way they'll wreck this trip right? I mean Eddy's not with them, maybe they'll be less trouble."

Jonny spies in on the conversation, he interrupts.

"Hah, yeah right. We're talking about Ed here, the guy's a walking disaster zone."

"See, even the bald kid here gets it." Kevin tells Nazz.

"Right on!" Jonny exclaims as he sits back down on his seat.

The blond woman rolls her eyes, "Kevin, you're going to believe word from a guy who talks to a piece of wood?"

Kevin found himself dumbfounded but nonetheless even if Jonny is really odd he still had some points. Even with Eddy gone Ed still causes some sort of trouble.

As the bus drives off, Eddy sat inside the classroom still pissed at his friends deciding to leave him. The door opens and the principal walks in with a regular shirt and pants instead of his usual nice suit and tie.

"Well well well." He faces the troubled student.

"It looks like it's just you and me today Eddy. Better get started."

"What do you mean?"

"You're cleaning up the entire science class young man, from top to bottom."

"Sir…. but…"

"No buts mister. You started the slime war and now you're going to clean it up. Come on up you go. I'll bring us the cleaning supplies so we can get started.

"I thought you said just-"

"I know, I'm going to help too, that way I can keep my eye on you so you won't cause anymore trouble. I know these things Eddy, why? Because your brother was the same, the only difference is he made bigger messes than this.


	2. Chapter 2

The school made it to Peach Creek's nectarines and Peaches orchards. As they all got off the bus, the teacher's tell everyone to partner up in threes.

Jonny quickly flocks over to Kevin and Nazz.

"Whoo hoo, let's do this plank."

Kevin shoves him off,

"Not a chance twerp, Rolf you ready dude?"

As the three leave, Jonny and Plank quickly search other groups of twos.

"Rats Plank, at this rate we'll never get close to Kevin." He looks around,

"Pardon me Jonny, you and plank can team up with Ed and I." Double approaches him.

"No way Jose, Plank and I already have a team." He quickly scurries over to Sarah and Jimmy leaving Double D speechless.

Ed cries out again "Without Eddy we're nothing!"

Edd talks him out if it.

"Ed, just because we don't have Eddy doesn't mean it's the end of the world. We'll find someone else to team up."

"But I don't want anyone else to replace Eddy!"

"Shush…" Double D quiets Ed before the teachers catch wind of this.

"Very well Ed. Quickly, let's hide from everyone else before the teacher partner us up with someone else."

"Rolf can hardly bear the wait of the small soft delicacies."

"Same man."

Nazz interrupts them. "Think you were a little hard on Jonny Kev?"

"He's fine, Plank's with him, it would've been more than three." Kevin laughs sarcastically. "Besides, that little twerp's been acting more weird than usual lately. Last time I found him creeping up on me in the locker room."

"That's weird…"

"Ho ho, he who carries the block of wood has seen the mountain sprites." Rolf laughs.

"What?!"

Nazz also laughs, "I think what Rolf's trying to say is Jonny's in love with you."

"No way!" Kevin grew furious.

"Dude, what if he's stalking you?"

"Don't even joke with that!" Kevin snaps. "Everytime I'm on my own there's melonhead in my way! I think I even saw him outside my window once." Kevin shook.

"And then plank and I caught Kevin in his underwear."

Sarah and Jimmy stood there with frozen expressions having nothing to say after the words that came out of Jonny's mouth.

"Jonny...we don't mean to sound…"

Sara cuts Jimmy before he can continue. "What the heck were you even doing outside of Kevin's window you idiot?!"

"Plank and I wondered what kind of things the three of us have in common." Jonny tells them nonchalantly.

"You better quit whatever you're doing before we tell Kevin what you're up to!" Sarah growls, growing tired of her neighbor's weirdness.

"No you can't tell him yet, we still need more research. Come on, let's go catch up with him, you guys can help us."

Back at the school Eddy scrapes the dry slime off the ceiling letting the flakes fall onto the floor.

The principal swept the floor bringing the pieces in a single pile

"Sir, I was just wondering. Why can't the janitors clean up this mess?" Eddy nervously asks.

The principal chuckled, "Because most of the custodial staff are tired of cleaning up after the messes you make."

"Me, please if anything Ed's the one who makes the messes, he should've been the one cleaning this up."

"Haha. Well Eddy, in case you haven't noticed, the reason why Ed makes the mess is because you order him to do your dirty work."

"No offense sir, but you're wrong." Eddy drops the scraper as he starts to get a little defensive.

"Am I? Tell me Eddy is there a reason why the school doesn't have their screen printing machine right now? Why a lot of school property was thrown outside of the building? The fear you brought to the entire student body when you lied about booster shot day? That disaster at the last football game with Lemon Brook, and don't get me started on all the food fights that happened during your time here."

"Tch, okay the school stuff was all Double D's fault. He built an airplane out of them that didn't even work." Eddy throws him under the bus hoping he'll get in trouble when he returns.

"Oh don't bring Eddward in this. Without him you wouldn't even be passing grades. If there's anyone who deserves his help is Ed."

"Ed? He's more trouble than me. He can't follow orders."

"That's because he has you leading him. You're the one who causes the trouble, at least he's trying to improve unlike you. That's why both your friends are better off without your guide right now, and I bet they'll be closer friends with the rest of the kids in your neighborhood than you."

"They won't. They can't function without me." Eddy started to get more confident forgetting who he's talking to. "We've been together since childhood, what makes you think they'll give me up just for some punks who treat us like crap."

The principal dumps the pile into a trashcan. "Because you flaunt yourself Eddy. You flaunt yourself by hiding in your brother's shadow to scare people so they can look up to you."

"What is it with you and my brother? He was the best, you're only taking it out on me because you couldn't stand how cool he was."

"Cool?" the principal laughs. "Eddy…. Does your brother even write to you, says how much he misses you or your parents? Does he ever help your folks? When was the last time you saw him? After he left Peach Creek, did he ever come back to visit?"

Eddy remembered the time his brother sent him baby stuff through the mail. He did once sent him a postcard but mentioned nothing about his parents or family at that matter. Just having a blast from Big Bro was all that was written. On top of that, why did he never visit? With his brains he could've cheated everyone out of their money easily along with him on his side.

"Come on." The principal interrupts his thoughts. "We got to finish. It's already the middle of the day, we can't be lollygagging. If we have time, we'll talk more about this." Eddy takes the scraper to continue cleaning the ceiling of the gunk.


	3. Chapter 3

Ed felt more better now that Double D didn't add a third person to this group. He felt more relaxed. His plan is to collect as much peaches as he can to bring back for his lonely friend at home.

"I am a monkey Double D!" He exclaimed reaching for the highest peaches.

"That's nice Ed." the young teen smiles knowing he was able to cheer up his friend.

Out of nowhere, Sarah calls on her brother.

"Ed!"

"Babysister?"

"Jimmy and I need your help reaching the peaches."

"But Sarah I need to grab some for Eddy."

"Fish face can wait, help me right now or I'm telling Mom when I get home."

"As you wish oh sister of mine." responded Ed as he tries to find the branch with the most peaches.

Double makes small talk with Sarah.

"I'm confused Sarah, I thought Jonny was helping you two?"

"He was supposed to but then he left to go drool over Kevin."

"I see, well his fascination with him has grown to become… a tad strange hasn't it."

"The guy is a freak."

Jimmy tells them. "You wouldn't believe what he told us earlier today. He said he was spying on Kevin in his underwear one night."

"Jimmy." Sarah closes his mouth.

At that moment even Ed froze at the statement. Snapping an entire branch off a tree which holds a bundle of peaches which Sarah gladly puts them all in both her and Jimmy's bucket.

"Thank you big brother. Anyway I want to keep it a secret so we can use it against Jonny if he bothers us again. Let's go Jimmy, I don't want fathead to come back with us."

As they leave Double D spoke out.

"Can you believe this Ed?"

"Johnny loves Kevin!" Ed says it out loud, laughing to himself.

"Now Ed, there's no need to state it out loud. For all we know your sister could be exaggerating. I'm sure...theres a reasonable explanation to why of Jonny's mannerisms. I'm just glad Eddy's not here to witness this."

Meanwhile Rolf uses his super strength to shake an entire tree of its peaches, pouring them in the many buckets that he brought from home.

"Your weiner arms are no match for the strength of the son of a shepherd!" Rolf mocks his friend, showing off his skills.

"It's not a race dude, we're just picking fruit."

Nazz climbed on a thick branch to reach the fruit. Most of the other trees were already picked by the other classmates. After she grabbed enough for herself she calls out to her two friends to help down.

"Guys, a little help here!" No answer.

"Kev?! Rolf?!"

By the looks of it Kevin was having another bromance moment with Rolf as usual. Sometimes Nazz wonders if her possible crush is indeed in the closet. Everytime he gets a chance to prove himself to her he somehow blows it. Either distracted by his friends or messing with that stupid bike. Groaning with impatience she tries to plan a way down not noticing her slippery sneakers are sliding off the branch

"Okay maybe if I used my jacket I'll be able to climb-" she easily slips.

"DOWN!"

At that instant Ed catches her.

"Gotcha."

"Ed! You big lug you caught me." Nazz was relieved.

"Are you okay Nazz?" Double D asks.

"I am now. Thanks a million."

"Dorks!" Kevin yells at the top of his head. He runs towards the Eds pulling Nazz away from them.

"What are you dorks up to now?!"

"Chill Kevin, Ed just saved my life."

"It's true Kevin." Double D tells him.

"Just because Dorky isn't here means we're gonna go easy on you two!"

"Kevin stop!" Nazz tries to calm him down.

"Nazz stay stay away from these guys, they're Eddy's cronies!"

"Leave them alone!"

"Jonny, take Nazz somewhere else."

Jonny gladly grabs her by her arm.

"Hands off!" She pushes Jonny and Plank. "What is your problem?!" She asks Kevin.

"Nazz, go with Jonny and Rolf!"

"Why are you acting this way?!"

"Rolf!"

Rolf approaches her. "Kevin, tell Rolf why the fear-"

"Just go, all of you! I'll catch up right now." He sternly tells them.

Rolf noticed an instant change in his best friend.

"Forgive Rolf Nazz girl but we must go yes." he takes her away.

Double D tries to reason with him.

"Kevin please, you're going too far doing this."

"Shut up!" Kevin silences them.

"I don't know what you're up to, but I know Dorky put you two up to something, and when I figure it out I'll pound you and then I'll pummel Eddy! What don't you get that we're tired of dealing with you guys everyday! Come near us again and no one will fix what I'll do to ya's!"

Kevin runs back to the others.

"Double D…" Ed whimpers.

"It's okay Ed… It-It's natural for Kevin to behave this way. Think about it in his perspective." Double D felt a bit guilty from what Kevin says.

Rolf releases Nazz,

"Rolf what just happened?!"

"Rolf has no idea go go Nazz girl. Rolf was keeping the delicate fruit safe while Jonny the wood boy screamed for Kevin."

Jonny goes up to Kevin.

"Thanks for letting me know Jonny."

"No problem Kev. Plank and I saw Ed and Double D bothering Nazz and we knew we had to tell you before they did anything else to her."

"Glad you were around. I need to keep an eye out on those dorks before-"

"Before what?!"

"Nazz-"

"What was that Kevin?!"

"I told you to stay nearby, those Ed's could've hurt you!"

"Hurt me?! They saved me when I was falling from the tree because your dumbass didn't hear me when I was calling for your help to get me down!"

Kevin couldn't believe Nazz called him a dumbass.

"Nazz I'm…"

Jonny tries to walk away.

"And you!" Nazz stops him in his tracks.

"You told him I was being attacked by the Eds?!"

"Um… well… Plank thought you were in trouble." a sheepish smile was painted on Jonny's face.

"Lay off him Nazz, it's better safe than sorry, those dorks could've-"

"Oh shut up with your dorks Kevin! Its dorks this dorks that. Don't you ever think we're tired of hearing you complain about the Ed's?! Everyday is a battle for you isn't it? Sometimes I wonder if you have mental problems. Are you afraid of the Eds that much?!"

"Hell no?! You know I can easily kick their asses, you've helped too. Why the hell are you defending them anyway?! It's not like saving you was gonna make us forget everything that they did to us!"

"So you're saying you'd rather want me hurt just to have a reason to keep your grudge against them?!"

"No! Never!" The jock got confused. "You see what they're doing?! They're already ruining our last field trip and I won't let them!"

"No way! Everything was going fine until you got pissed seeing me get saved by them!"

That comment stabbed the jock hard. He couldn't believe he was being lectured by Nazz, this was supposed to be a chill last day. This past school year was nothing but non stop madness caused by the trio. These field trips were the only thing keeping the jock sane. If only those Eds never showed up, everything would've been a breeze. Kevin started to lose it, and there's only one way to deal with this. Go back and pummel the Eds.

"Rolf, let's go!"

The blue haired teen was starting to get afraid. "Kevin…?"

"Come on, we're gonna pound those Eds… "

"Rolf will not Kevin. You dare not force Rolf to commit heinous act upon the once innocent Ed boys!" Rolf stood his ground.

"Forget you man, I'll go after em myself!"

"We'll join you Kevin!" Jonny excitedly goes with him until Nazz strikes him to the ground. The teen gets in Kevin's way.

"Move Nazz."

"Not a chance dude. I'm not going to let you do something stupid!" she cries out.

Kevin raises his fist towards her, "Move it or else I'll-"

"You'll what?!" She snaps at him. "Tell me… What'll you do to me if I dont move?! You'll pound me too?!"

Kevin was shocked. His first was so close that he was about to actually punch his childhood friend.

The fear hit the blond teen from the bottom of her heart. Never in her life has she seen Kevin in this light.

"Look at yourself... You're such an egotistical psycho….! Your obsessed…delusional…!" tears started streaming down her face. She couldn't let him or anyone else see her this way. She runs away from her friends to be by herself.

"Nazz...wait…" Kevin whispers.

Rolf grabs Kevin by his shirt head butting his friend.

"Ow! What the hell dude?!"

"Rolf has no time for your senseless shenanigans!"

The jock knew what his friend meant. He has to go find Nazz and apologize.

"Let's go Rolf. Grab Jonny, let's catch up to Nazz."

"Very well. Come, assist us Jonny the wood... boy…?" Jonny vanished.

"Forget about him. Let's just go."

Jonny hid within the trees to get out of sight. As Kevin and Rolf went after Nazz he growls, "That stupid whore…" he told his wooden friend.

"We were close plank. Have Kevin notice us and be impressed… I hate those Eds. Everytime when I'm close to winning over Kevin they ruin it! What's that plank?"

Jonny listens carefully to the hunk of wood.

"Nazz's fault? You're right buddy. That skank did ruin the plan didn't she. She even gave me a bruise. I can't do anything to her, not yet. We need her… well you need her, you want her. Still, she needs to be taught a lesson."

At that moment Jonny hears a bone chilling howl in the direction where the girl ran.

"Perfect." Jonny grins. "Let's go Plank."

While the students were still picking off the peaches. Some of the teachers talks amongst themselves.

"You keeping an eye on your students right?"

"Of course, where else are they gonna go?"

"Just make sure they don't head to the outskirts of the orchards. Don't want any wolf attacks."

"Wolf?"

"Yeah, that's what the farmer said. There are wolves running around that area."

"No way! How come no one's told me that?!"

"The farmer told us before we took the kids out the bus! You weren't listening were you?!"

"Shut up! Shit, I better go make sure my kids aren't missing. Don't let any of the other teachers know."

"You better pray they're still here."


	4. Chapter 4

Nazz reached the end of the orchards into a forest, staying as far away from the school groups until she couldn't see them anymore. She couldn't believe her own friend threatened to punch her. Kevin used to be a sweet boy when they were younger, up until he heard stories about Eddy's big brother. Nazz could understand why he fears him, the guy was rumored to be a troublemaker and probably rubbed some of himself onto Eddy. She then thought of all the moments Kevin- no, not just Kevin. She and all her friends humiliated the Eds in the past. They didn't have any right to do this, even if they're not the brightest. For crying out loud she's a babysitter, what kind of example is she setting for younger kids? If only her best friend hadn't been a jerk and tried to get along with the trio, things would've turned out differently.

While the teen reflects to herself, meanwhile Jonny desperately finds what he's looking for before the others find the girl. Following signs of recent tracks, droppings, and a mauled hare, he cautiously looks around to find the source of the sound. He grins as he comes across a wolf standing its ground of the area. Before setting everything in motion, he goes over the plan with Plank.

"This is it buddy. This will get Kevin's attention. We'll lead the wolf straight towards Nazz putting her in danger. That's when we'll swoop in and save her life. By the time Kevin finds us he'll have to kick farm boy to the curb and then I'll be his closest friend." Jonny felt goosebumps imagining being idolized by his idol along with the praise from everyone in the cul-de-sac. He looks for a Rock nearby.

"Just think about it. Me and Kevin in charge of the entire cul-de-sac, no the school, or better yet the entire neighborhood….together…"

Picking up a rock, he aims it towards the wolf hitting its snout. The beast isn't pleased to see Jonny at all. Snarling towards his direction Jonny quickly starts running to get to Nazz. The canine locks eyes on its prey and charges through the woods to get to the boy.

"Where could she have gone?" Kevin started to grow worried.

"We still did not search there." Rolf points outside the orchards.

"No way dude. I don't think we're even supposed to be there." Kevin noticed how lonely that area looks.

"Fear not Kevin." Rolf assures him making his way through the orchards. The jock somehow knew they'll find Nazz there since it's the only place they haven't checked.

"Do you hear that Sarah?"

"I know Jimmy, Nazz is missing. We have to get help, fast."

Cackling his way through the wilderness. Jonny was disappointed he couldn't frolick the way account from being chased and all the adrenaline coursing through his veins. He'll have Kevin to himself in no time he thought.

"Isn't this great pal? I can smell the fear in the air…" he gasps Happily. He sees a glimpse of blond hair in the distance. He felt his heart racing so fast that he felt his throat throbbing with pure joy, he wasn't paying attention to his surroundings.

"Almost there, any moment now we'll hide-"

***BAM!*** a low branch knocks the boy unconscious. Jonny hurled and bounced within the shrubs startling a large flock of birds.

Nazz heard a loud sound.

"Kev? Is that you?" She looks around.

"Hello? Anyone there...?" No answer responded.

"This isn't funny come on."

A growl can be heard within.

"Who...who's…"

From within the shadows the wolf's head emerges from the shadows staring at the girl with a predatorial glare.

"Oh fuck…." she trembles. "Nice wolf… please leave…"

As Rolf caught sight of Nazz he immediately stops. "Shlapuljeee!" He cried stopping Kevin in his tracks.

"Nazz!" The jock screams in terror.

"Kev!" Nazz hears kevin.

"Run-" Rolf covers his friend's mouth.

"Silence! Do not anger the beast Kevin, for it feeds on a chase!"

"Fuck man, what do we do?!"

"Rolf does not know..."

"Oh my god oh my god oh my god…" Kevin panics. He tries to remember everything he knows about wolves so he can think of a plan. Rolf couldn't move. Seeing that animal brought painful memories again. He was too traumatized to think at the moment.

"Kevin, Rolf help me!" Nazz slowly backs away staring face to face with the beast.

"Nazz quick, make yourself big! bigger than the wolf!"

"How?!" the teen was too distracted by the massive size of that animal. She was too short to mimic a larger size.

The jock paced around, he was too scared to come up with better solutions. He began to cry as he was about to witness his friend about to get mauled by a wolf.

"I'm...I'm sorry…" he whimpers.

Before the wolf pounced, a peach was thrown hitting the wolf. The animal turns to see another foe.

"Take me to your leader!" shouted Ed.

"Ed…?" Nazz was glad someone came to her rescue.

"Ed boy is here!"

"No… no way…"

Ed throws most of the peaches he had in his pail getting the wolf to step away from Nazz. "Take that, fowl beast from the underworld!"

Growing more irritated, the wolf aims its speed towards a now running Ed, granting Double D a chance for a rescue.

"Double D?"

"Quickly Nazz, we have to go before the wolf comes back!"

"What about Ed?!"

"He'll be fine, trust me!" Double D pulls the girl's hand to safety.

"Where did they come from?" Kevin asks.

"We brought em." Sarah comes along with Jimmy.

"Sarah? How'd you know Nazz was in trouble?"

"We saw you and Rolf head towards the danger zone, you guys weren't supposed to be here, our teacher said there are wild animals."

Kevin had a gut feeling about this place. He wonders why their teacher didn't mention anything.

"Why'd you bring the dorks instead of a teacher?"

"Because you'd get in trouble idiot! Plus they probably wouldn't know how to deal with a wolf. If anyone can handle a wild animal it's my idiot brother."

Rolf noticed Ed heading towards a moss covered log.

"Ed boy…"

Ed only has one shot to do this before the wolf catches up. He uses all his strength to pick up a giant log. Hearing the pitter patter of the wolf's paws running towards him, with a big pull he swings the log against the animal stricking it across the face as he sends it flying all the way to the other side of the forest. Hearing distant whimpers, Ed drops the log and falls laying down on the ground tired and exhausted. Never had he felt so lucky to outrun a predator such as this one.

Double D reaches towards Kevin and the others.

"Nazz!"

"Kevin…!"

Kevin held his best friend in his arms.

"Fuck Nazz, you scared us to death!"

"I'm sorry…" she cries again.

Kevin wraps her tightly. "Fuck it! I.. I mean- just forget about it dude. I'm just glad you're safe! I'm so sorry, about before!"

"Kev…" Nazz grabs Double D's hand. "Thank him, he and Ed are the real heros. Without them I'd be lunch right now."

"No need Nazz. Ed and I are happy to-"

With no hesitation Kevin surprisingly also holds Edd in a hug.

"Thank you… godammit thank you!" He wipes his face.

"No hard feelings?" He blushes as he actually apologized to one of the Eds. Rolf sees Ed coming back.

"Ed boy!" He was excited and relieved to see him. Ed still felt tired from that big swing, he smiled as he caught up with the others.

"Rolf wishes to congratulate you on your successful battle against the beast."

Kevin also thanks him. "Thanks a lot big guy." He sniffs the tears away. "I guess… I was wrong about you guys, maybe you can be cool. Come on, it's almost lunch time. The teachers are probably wondering where we went."

Everyone cheered, Ed smiles as he shouted "Gravy toast, gravy toast, yum yum yum!" As the gang headed back with the class, Kevin kept apologizing to Nazz.

"Nazz, seriously I'm very fucking sorry. I ruined this trip didn't I?"

"Kev stop already. None of this was your fault. If anything this all started with Jonny. He's the one who got you all worked up."

"You're right. I should be kicking **his ass.**"

"Hey where is Jonny?"

"Who knows, that twerp disappeared after you ran off."

"I guess I should be sorry that I punched him."

"Nah, he's probably fine. Besides I actually enjoyed that."

.

As Jonny opens his eyes his vision was a little blurry.

"Ohh… plank? What happened buddy?" Jonny tries to figure out how he got here.

"I remember running then got hit on the head..." He groans.

"The wolf!" He shouts as he remembers what he was supposed to to do.

"Nazz! I have to save her before that wolf kills my plans!"

"He got up and sprung out of the bushes.

"Never fear Nazz, plank and I are coming to the rescue!"

He looks around to see that the blond girl was nowhere to be found.

"Nazz? Don't tell me that wolf already tore her limb to limb?!" Jonny grew frustrated and worried.

"Kevin will think we're pathetic now. We gotta go back buddy, before they figure out it was us."

Jonny listens carefully.

"Okay, well me, it was all me. I didn't see you stop me though."

The gang gathered with the rest of the class before any of the teachers noticed.

Kevin invited the Eds to join them for lunch. After that epic rescue they deserve it.

"Listen Sarah, thanks for bringing back your bro to help us."

Sarah replies. "No problem. It was a good thing fish face didn't show up to this field trip, if he did Nazz would've been in super trouble."

"What do you mean?" Kevin grew curious.

"Come on, haven't you guys noticed whenever Eddy's around things always go wrong." Sarah unwraps her lunch to reveal what looks like regular doughnuts. As she took a bite a rainbow of jelly came out of her doughnuts which Kevin and the others awed in amazement.

"Cool doughnut." Kevin commented.

"Ed made these."

"Ed? Really?" the jock and everyone else was now more curious. Still remembering the time Ed was completely naked and offered himself as a turkey.

"Sarah...your brother..."

"Is a good cook." After Sarah swallows her lunch, thinking it's time to tell her friends a well kept secret.

"Look, tell you the truth. My brother's not a complete idiot. He's weird as hell but he's got brains in certain things."

Nazz responds. "You mean he's creative?"

"If you want to put it that way."

"Wow Sarah, I never thought you say these things about Ed. I always thought you hated him." Nazz was surprised.

Sarah explains, "That idiot… I don't hate him. I never did. Secretly, we're best friends."

"Really?" Everyone was surprised at that statement. Kevin asks. "If you feel that way, how come you never show it?"

"Tch, because of Eddy that's why." She takes another jelly doughnut.

"Eddy? What does he have to do with all of this?"

"He's always been bad news. Using Ed for the wrong reasons and getting him into trouble, the same goes for Double D. My Mom wanted him to stay away from him. She heard bad things about Eddy's family and didn't want Ed to be around them. Too bad Ed doesn't listen goes running to him. I didn't want him to hangout with Eddy. I pleaded him not to go with him, but he did and now Eddy turned him into an even bigger idiot. I try to prove him Eddy's no good, even if it meant getting him in trouble and tell on him. That's why I treat him that way. "

Kevin swallows his food. "So what you're saying is, the reason why all these things happened to us is all because of Dorky?"

"Yes."

"Well, now we know what we have to do."

Rolf was a little confused., "Tell Rolf Kevin."

"Separate Ed and Double D from Eddy."

Sarah scoffs, "Don't you think I've tried? Ed doesn't wanna leave him."

"Maybe if we can convince Double D he'll be able to get through Ed. That way we can finally put Eddy behind us for good. No more scams means no more accidents and no more Eddy bothering anyone ever again.."

"Quiet Kev, here they come." Nazz points out.


	5. Chapter 5

Eddy was almost finished with the entire science class. He was waiting for the principal to keep his word.

"Alright Eddy let's take a break."

"Sir…"

The principal listens to Eddy.

"What do you have against my family?"

"I don't have anything against your family Eddy. In fact your father was one of my favorite students.

"My dad? You know him?"

"Before I was principal I used to be a teacher, and your father was one of my students. He was a good young man even if he didnt care much for his grades, he was mostly focused in sports much like your neighbor Kevin. He had a lot of heart, helped others in need."

"My dad?" Eddy questioned why didn't his dad ever tell him about his time at Junior High. It would've helped his reputation a lot better.

"What about my mom?"

"Your mom… She dated your father right after the last dance. I never got to know her as much, all I know is she and your father got together right after middle school."

"So you just hate my brother."

"Hate wouldn't be the word to put it." The principal dumps the last pieces into the trash can.

"What was he like in school?"

"Let's just say he took advantage of your father's title here."

Both Eds sat with the rest of the kids in the neighborhood. Double D took out the slices of bread that absorbed some of the gravy and gave them to Ed as he slathered them with butter.

"Remember Ed, chew before you swallow, digestion starts in the mouth you know." Double D warns him. Half listening to his friends he scarfs down a slice of gravy toast.

Meanwhile Jonny finally emerges, looking for a place to hide before the others find out that Nazz is gone. To his surprise, he sees everyone else and the Eds having lunch together, and with them was Nazz safe and sound.

"No way!"

As he exclaimed his teacher spots him.

"Jonny where in blazes have you been?! I was looking for you everywhere, please for the love of all that's decent stay with your group, don't go anywhere near those woods." He brings him with the rest of the class. "Now go eat lunch and let everyone know what I just told you." The teacher was now relaxed having all of his class together. "Dammit, should've known Jonny would go rogue on me."

Jonny talks to Plank.

"What's going on Plank, why are those Eds with Kevin? Maybe our friends are actually in trouble this time. Quick buddy, we have to rescue them.

As he stomps over there, Rolf notices him. He swallows the food in his mouth.

"Wha… Jonny the wood boy? Tell us, where have you been?"

Jonny ignores Rolf as he pushes Double D who was sitting between Nazz and Kevin.

"Alright move it along your fun's over you creeps."

"Jonny please, desist."

"Yeah it's cool Jonny, these guys are okay." Kevin lets him know.

"What?"

Nazz explains, "Yeah, Ed and Double D saved me from a wolf. You should've have seen it, these guys really kicked butt out there, especially Ed."

Sarah playfully tells him. "Yeah, even Kevin was impressed right Kevin?" She urges to hear his answer knowing it'll make Jonny sick to his stomach.

"Well, I'll admit that was pretty righteous."

"Aww go on." Ed bashfully tells him.

"But…" Jonny says, feeling his stomach churn hearing Kevin complementing Ed of all people.

"Enough of this lovey dovey poppycock, please sit Jonny. You must be very famished after receiving... how do your people say… butt whooping from Nazz girl."

Jonny felt very embarrassed being invited to sit down by the group's dunce.

He decides to sit between Kevin and Double D. Even if his plans didn't succeed he can at least enjoy being near Kevin.

Kevin and everyone else paused when they found Jonny's action to be really strange and awkward,

"Uhh… ya mind?" Kevin tells him.

Double D controls the situation.

"It's quite alright Kevin."

"The thing is I need to talk you."

"Oh boy, what do you wanna talk about Kev?" Jonny asks.

"Not with you, with Double D." Jonny's face went from happy to disappointment.

"So do you all mind leaving us alone for a bit."

Everyone except Jonny, Ed, and Edd knew what Kevin meant.

"Let us be off Ed boy, you must teach Rolf how you handled the vicious beast."

After everyone left, Jonny was still sitting between them.

"That Goes for you too twerp."

"We-we can keep secrets Plank, right buddy?" He puts plank near his ear.

"Out, vamoos." He points the other direction."

"Aww, fine…"

He slowly gets up then goes with the others.

"What the heck is going on Plank? Why is Kevin not acting like himself, why talk to Double D? He knows he's Eddy's friend and they hate each other."

Jonny listens to his friend.

"What do you mean I should calm down, who's side are you on Plank, don't you want to be near Kevin?"

"... … … … … ..."

"I am not jealous. I'm just taking care of my best friend, even if he doesn't know it yet. Besides, you want to rule the neighborhood right?"

"... … … … … … … … …"

"Okay well I want to take over with Kevin, but with the Eds around I'll never get that chance."

Jonny looks over to Sarah and Jimmy chatting, so he goes over to them to find out what's going on.

"Oh no, here comes Jonny again." Jimmy warns her.

"Just play along Jimmy."

"Hey guys."

"What is it Jonny?" Sarah responds.

"Plank and I were wondering why Kevin wants to talk to Double D?"

"You didn't hear?" Sarah and Jimmy giggle amongst themselves.

"Kevin's going to marry Double D."

"WHAAAT?!" Jonny couldn't believe what his ears are picking up."

"WHY?!"

"Well...um…. " Sarah tries to make up an explanation.

Jimmy chimes in, "Since Double D saved Nazz's life, he promised to marry him."

"NOOOO! It can't happen!" Jonny clenches onto Plank.

"That was supposed to be me..." He whispers to himself.

"What's going on?" Nazz overheard the screaming.

"Tell me it isn't true!" Jonny begs her.

"What isn't true?" Nazz was scared.

"Kevin! He's going to marry Double D?!"

"No, where did you hear that?"

Both Sarah and Jimmy couldn't hold their laughter. They exploded surprising Nazz.

"Ugh...not cool guys."

"Jonny, Kevin's just going to convince Double D to hang out with us more."

The news calmed Jonny down, but he still doesn't want the Eds anywhere near them.

"Why?"

"Kevin says if we separate him and Ed from Eddy all our problems will go away."

"Oh… okay, I see. Excuse me for a moment…"

"Sure dude."

As Jonny leaves, Nazz talks to Sarah.

"What was that all about Sarah?"

"We're sorry Nazz, we didn't mean to upset Jonny that bad." she laughs.

"You better, we don't want another incident like earlier. Besides that, why did Jonny freak out about Kevin marrying Double D?"

"Oh, well you know Jonny...er- that fat head's so weird you know um…. He's completely random these days."

"Hmm…"

"We can't let this happen buddy, not with Ed, not with Eddy, not even with Double D. We gotta do something, we have to butt in that conversation."

"...?"

"Why? Because if those Eds join us, Kevin will never notice me. I worked so hard being close to him, and I'm not going to let a dweeb and a retard steal my chances. What?"

"... …"

"Just wait?"

"... … … … … … … …"

"So will you and Ed be able to hang out with us more during summer break?"

"That sounds swell Kevin, I'm sure Ed and Eddy will be really excited to hear about this."

"Woah, sorry but the invite is only for you and Ed, we don't want Eddy with us."

"I'm confused Kevin, I thought you said you want us to get to know each other better."

"I do, only you and Ed."

"Kevin believe me, once you get to know Eddy you'll be able to connect with him too."

"It'd be fine if he were like you or Ed but he's not. We can't have someone who'll only bring us trouble."

"Kevin please reconsider."

"You probably noticed too."

"What do you mean?"

"You're smart, you probably noticed that every plan or scheme that involves Eddy is always a failure."

"I…. Well, not all of them." Double D hesitates.

Kevin was surprised "I knew it, you do know it's true, why haven't you ever stopped him?"

Edd always knew Eddy's plans never worked, but it's not like he'd ever listened to him.

"I've tried. I've told him that most of his scams won't work. Even if they did he would do something to them, turning them into failures."

"Then why hangout with a friend like him? Why hangout with a little twerp who does nothing but use, and walk all over people, putting himself on top." He sternly asks.

"Not to offend you Kevin, but you weren't the nicest person either. You managed to find ways to humiliate Eddy. The incident with his acne, making fun of his middle name, handing out copies of his embarrassing school photos and such..." he looked away from him wondering if he should even trust the jock.

Kevin found himself stumped at what he said. He looked back at all of that and realized that Double D is right.

"Okay I'll admit, I wasn't mister nice guy. I did bully him and you guys for laughs. After what happened today I realize I was wrong. I was wrong about you guys and doing these things, I'm even say sorry to Eddy even if he or you guys will never forgive me. I can change, but he isn't. Let's not forget all the times he scammed, and tricked us. He put us into danger, made us look like idiots even scared us. He follows his older brother's footsteps, for crying out loud."

"Kevin if you don't mind me asking, who is Eddy's brother? Why does everyone seem to fear him?"

"Shouldn't Dorky have told you?"

"The only thing Eddy tells us about him is how great he is."

"Eddy's brother is bad news, I hear he's ten- No… A hundred times worse than Eddy."

"Really?"

"The rumor that's passed around the most is that he tortures kids for fun."

"Do you know if it's true?"

"That's what everyone says."

"Come now Kevin, if there's no proof it couldn't possibly be true."

"Still, why hangout with Eddy after he gets you guys into so much trouble. You do realize he's not a good example for Ed, his sister actually confessed that she's worried about him. That's why she treats him like shit."

"You're right… he isn't a good example for him is he." He sighs.

Kevin continues, "Then leave him, start over before he takes you both down with him."

"I can't… even after everything I can't."

"Give me one good reason why."

"Eddy may be a fool, but he has a heart. He just doesn't know how to show it."

"Tch, that's hard to believe."

"You may not see it but there have been rare times that he's shown his soft side. I do think maybe it has something to do with his brother as to why he never lets his guard down."

"Even if it were the case his brother's not here right now, he could've changed but he'll never do it."

The jock was starting to struggle convincing the honor student.

"Why the hell are you defending him now, weren't you mad at him? You even bribed Ed out here, doesn't that mean it's time for a change?"

"To tell you the truth, lately there have been moments I want to give up on him, but something tells me that it's possible for Ed and I to help Eddy show his true nature."

"But what if you can't? What are you going to do if he gets worse?"

"I… I don't know…"

Double D never imagined himself to be in deep trouble like how Kevin describes it. What would he do if Eddy grows more selfish, and will he be a danger to everyone?"

Kevin continues, "Look, I need you to give me your answer, what's it gonna be?"

Double D looks at Ed actually having a good time with Rolf and surprisingly his little sister,. Perhaps it is time to let go of bad connections, they're close to being high schoolers soon, they need to grow up.

"I…-**oof**!" before he told his answer he was struck down by the smiling piece of wood.

"Plank…?" Kevin looks over Double D. He then realized that Jonny was being a nuisance again. "Jonny what the hell dude?!"

The strange kid laughs as he yells out, "Sorry Kev!" He runs off.

The jock picks up Edd from the ground.

"You okay Double D."

"Ugh…. Sometimes I wonder about Jonny's behavior…"

"Anyway-"

"Kev!"

Nazz goes over to them.

"Nazz? What's going on?"

"We're going home."

"Already?"

"Looks like someone saw a wolf close by. The teacher said it's no longer safe to have kids around, we're heading back to school. You don't think it's the same wolf isn't it?"

"It can't be, you saw Ed swing a home run."

"What if it came back to look for us?"

"Did the teacher say anything else?"

"No."

"Alright, let's get a move on, even if it's not the same one it probably had friends." Kevin didn't know why that made sense to him.

"Five, six, seven, eight..."

He made sure all his friends including the Eds were counted for before they made their way back to the buses.

Before Nazz left with them she caught Plank on the ground.

"That's weird, it's not like Jonny to leave Plank alone, might've gotten lost."


	6. Chapter 6

All of the gang made it into the bus. Nazz looks for Jonny to return Plank to him. She looks from the front to the back until she caught him somewhere between the back and middle of the bus.

"Jonny." She walks over to him.

"You forgot Plank."

"Oh, thanks...Nazz." he sits the piece of wood next to him.

"Listen, I forgot to apologize for punching you earlier. I didn't mean to hurt you, things got crazy and out of hand."

"It's okay." he looks the other way.

"Cool." Nazz walks away to return to Kevin who was sitting three seats in front. In front of them is Rolf. Sarah and Jimmy sat across. They weren't supposed to be in this bus, but by the looks of their teacher it seemed to be fine as long as they get every student out of there before the wolves catch up.

Ed and Double D sat all the way in the back. Ed was excited to head home hoping he'd catch up to Eddy and give him his gifts. Double D still kept thinking about what Kevin said regarding their friendship with Eddy.

"Ed, what would you say about leaving Eddy?"

"Are we going somewhere?"

"No...uh- I mean… If you can have a better life without Eddy giving you any command whatsoever-"

"Oh look Double D." Ed shows him the remaining three peaches in his pail that he managed to save from the attack. "Eddy will love them, yes he will or my name isn't Ed." By the looks of it Ed didn't seem to listen to his question. He couldn't ignore the twinkling in his best friend's eyes mentioning Eddy.

"It's very generous Ed, I'm sure Eddy will appreciate them."

"Smooth move Plank." Johnny tells his friend displeased. "You were supposed to keep that dweeb busy while I rescued the entire school from the pack of wolves I found." He harshly whispers.

"... … … … … … … … … … … ..."

"Well yeah, but you could've at least broke one of his arms or a leg."

"Wonder what Jonny's mumbling about?" Nazz still questioned Jonny's motives today.

"What you say about the Ed boys now Kevin?" Rolf was curious about his friend's state of mind.

"I'm still waiting on Double D's answer."

Nazz asks, "If the answer's no?"

"Then that's it I guess, at least we tried."

"Does that mean you're going to stop obsessing?"

"I wasn't obsessed! It just means were leaving then alone, at least for those two's sake."

"And if Eddy does anything stupid?"

While the three were talking Jimmy confesses to Sarah.

"Sarah."

"What is it Jimmy?"

"Remember when you put Ed in charge as my playmate?

"I remember, he and the others made you eat dirt."

"Well…" Jimmy gulps. " I lied, he didn't do anything to me, in fact, I had a fun time with him and Double D- PLEASE DON'T BE MAD, IM SORRY!" Jimmy begs for forgiveness.

"I kinda had a feeling."

"You did?"

"My brother's an idiot, but I know he's not the kind of person to make someone eat dirt...unless if it was an accident or in defense."

"Are you going to treat him fairly now?"

"Not until he gets rid of Eddy. He knows that." she tells him. "I did find someone new to torture though." her eyes point to the direction of Jonny.

"This is going to be a fun summer."

Back on school grounds, Eddy finishes wiping down the dust and stains on everything. He never felt so tired before, usually when his friends are in Detention with him, they do his cleanup.

"All done Sir."

"Good Job Eddy. I must say I'm actually proud of you, maybe I'll offer you a job as a janitor." He chuckles.

"Haha, very funny sir." Eddy falsely laughs with him.

"Aw you know I'm only joking. I hope you learned something today."

"Oh I did, and I have a lot of questions for my Dad when I get home."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, like why he never told me he was a really popular guy at school."

"Oh come on Eddy… After everything I told you you're still going to act like a big shot?"

"I am a big shot sir, my family did amazing things. I even found out about the founders thing."

"Oh you found that out huh? What about your friends?"

"What about em?"

"Eventually they're going to grow tired of your antics and move on to better things."

"Tch, yeah right. Double D's too chicken to make new friends and Ed still can't function without me." Eddy packs up the cleaning equipment.

"Oh, and what if they do decide to leave you behind, then what'll you do?"

"Trust me principal, I'm the life of the party. Just like my all my grandpas, my Dad, and my big brother. Even if those two leave me I'll still be winning all the fame and fortune I could ever want, you just wait and see."

"Oh boy, you'll never learn will you? Well, since you did do a great job today you can leave early if you want."

"Sweet."

After Eddy leaves, the principal only says to himself.

"That boy idolizes his brother too much. God have mercy on him." As he was about to leave the classroom he sees yellow school buses coming towards the school.

"It can't be… Why back so early?"

As Eddy stepped outside the doors he sees the school buses parking near the school.

"Finally jeez." Eddy says out loud.

As the doors opened, Ed falls out bouncing towards his best friend.

"Eddy!" Ed cheerfully yells.

"Hah! Crawling back to me huh Ed, I bet you guys missed me. Is Sockhead still on the time of his month?" He flashes a sly grin.

Eddy wasn't prepared to see Double D talking with the rest of the kids from the Cul-De-Sac.

"What's the hell's Professor Smartass doing with them?!"

"You should've seen it Eddy, Double D and I are superheroes."

"Superheroes?"

While Ed explains what happened, Kevin waits for his answer. "So what's it going to be?" He asks Double D.

"Forgive me Kevin. Ed and I appreciate the offer but we'll stay with Eddy.

"Are you sure?" Kevin asks again hoping he'll change his mind

"Yes." The genius replies.

"Hmph... fine, do whatever you want."

"Thank you so much Kevin."

"Just remember this. The next time Eddy puts any one of us in danger, I promise you we won't hold back, got it?"

"Uh…"

"So you better keep an eye on Dorky before he pulls another one of his loser scams out of his ass."

"Um will do…?" Double D could only hope.

Eddy surprises them,

"So… hanging out with shovel chin huh Sockhead?"

"Eddy…"

"I heard my boys saved all your butts." he tells the group.

"Yeah, what of it you little twerp." Kevin responds.

"Just wanted to know so I can charge you each for the rescue."

"Are you kidding me?!" The jock clenches his fist, then he immediately remembers the conversation he had with Double D earlier. He took a deep breath,

"Haha, very funny Dorky. Look Eddy, Double D and I hung out for most of the day and I learned he's a pretty cool dude and so is Ed. All I want to say is sorry for everything okay."

Eddy's face changed "What…?"

"Don't make me say it again, I said I'm sorry for always making fun of you."

"What is this a joke? Because that sucked." Eddy's expression changes.

"Whatever dude, I already told you, take it or leave it. Come on guys let's go home. Oh and Eddy..."

"What?" Eddy snaps at him.

"Take good care of your friends. They're the only ones you have in this world, don't fuck it up like all your shitty scams."

Eddy's eyes grew wide as Kevin said his piece.

The leader of the trio couldn't have felt more angry being told by his longtime nemesis.

Ed almost forgot. He holds out his pail in front of him.

"Here Eddy, all for you."

"What's this?"

"I used most of them when we battled the wolf."

Eddy slaps the bucket out of Ed's hands, knocking the three peaches down.

"You should've saved all those peaches!"

Nazz noticed the unnecessary gesture.

"Not cool dude, poor Ed. Kev I think we should've tried harder."

"I wish, but you heard Double D. What I told Eddy back there, this says it all."

"If it were Rolf I'd strangle the loud mouthed Ed boy tighter than Nana's underwear."

"Too much info, dude."

"Eddy please behave." Double D tries to calm his friend.

"So you're siding with square head Kevin now?!"

"No!"

"Why are you even here?! Weren't you mad at me?"

"I was, but after today I realize it's not the same without you."

"Really?'

"I confess, I missed you and Ed's silly antics."

"Then why did you leave me? You realize I was stuck cleaning the science class making friends with the principal." eddy nervously laughs.

"You dont say." he laughs. "Forgive me Eddy, for leaving you behind. You should know I'd never give up on you that easily. If I did I'd be walking home with Kevin right now."

Eddy picks up the bucket handing it to Ed. "Here you go Monobrow."

"Aww, hug?" Ed held his arms out.

The two toughed it out considering Ed's foul odor.

Kevin saw the display from afar making him wonder if what the genius said was true.

Meanwhile the principal asks the teachers,

"What exactly happened?"

"Wolves. There was a pack of wolves, way too close to the farm. The farmer told us it was best that we left before the kids get attacked.

The principal groans, "You do realize there was no way it could've attacked a large group of people right?"

Another teacher responds, "That's what we thought too, but they was still coming towards us. As if something or someone was leading em to attack us."

"That's ridiculous." The principal couldn't believe it.

A third teacher adds, "Sir before we wrangled the kids into the bus I saw one of the students near one of those animals."

"You let a child go near them?!"

"We didn't notice him until we saw him ourselves."

"Oh wonderful. Now I'm going to have to explain to his family. What's the student's name?"

"I don't know his name, I just know he's the one who carries a piece of wood with a face on it."

"That's my student!" Another teacher says out loud.

"Jonny 2x4?" The principal stood dumbfounded.

"Principal…?"

"That boy's a special case, his parents told me once."

"I better let them know right away. I appreciate you all coming to this last field trip of the year, and extremely grateful for rescuing the students from danger. May you all have a wonderful summer and I will see some of you in a few weeks."

Jonny hid beside the school so none of the other students or teachers find him.

"You're really letting me down here Plank. Those teachers could've figured it out."

"... … …"

"Well don't worry. The good thing is that summer vacation is finally here, which means we have more time to spy on our beloved Kevin.

"... … … … …."

"Whatever. First things first, we have to make sure those Ed's never get a chance to talk to Kevin ever again."

"...?"

"So they'll never be friends with him. You just wait buddy, Kevin will be mine and I won't let **anyone **get in the way..."


End file.
